Recessed lighting units are typically installed or mounted into an opening in a ceiling or a wall. Modern recessed lighting units generally consist of a trim, a light source module, a driver circuit, a legacy incandescent “can” in which the light source module and driver circuit are housed, a junction box, and a set of hangar bars to which a horizontally oriented frame or platform is directly attached. The can and junction box are attached to the horizontally oriented platform. The combination of the can and junction box attached to the horizontal platform is bulky and expensive to manufacture.